10 ans plus tard
by Curly-Raccoon
Summary: Alors que Sakura pensait vivre une vie parfaite, voilà que tout se bouscule et que son petit monde, pourtant fait de bonheur, commence à se disloquer et à tomber en ruines.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai dû faire quelques petites modifications pour coller à mon scénario, donc je m'excuse par avance pour les différences entre ce que j'écris et le manga/anime. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **É** **veille.**

Je ne voulais pas vraiment ouvrir les yeux, j'étais plongée dans ma léthargie depuis si longtemps que j'avais presque eu l'impression que, pour moi, le temps c'était arrêté. Oui, j'avais eu la sensation de mourir. Quelle douce sensation comparée à celle qui m'assaillait. Ma tête me faisait souffrir, cette douleur me semblait presque étrangère, ce qui amplifiait encore mon mal. Peut-être mon frère s'amusait-il à jouer de la grosse caisse à côté de moi juste pour m'embêter ?

Cette simple idée me força à ouvrir les yeux.

Pas de grosse caisse à l'horizon, mais la lumière me brûla la rétine. Le soleil avait-il toujours été aussi brillant ?

Les couleurs claires de la pièce le reflétaient en toute part, pourtant je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu une chambre si pâle… Je forçais mes yeux à s'adapter à la luminosité. De toute évidence, j'étais seule, mais ce n'étais pas ma chambre. Les rideaux vert pâle, les draps blancs et le lit de métal à roulette, c'était sûr, je me trouvais à l'hôpital !

Comment avais-je bien pu arriver là ? Je n'en avais pas encore une idée bien précise, à vrai dire elles étaient un peu embrouillées… Le sommeil dans lequel j'avais été plongé était tellement plus agréable que cet afflux de questions. Pauvre condition humaine, condamnée à se torturer jusqu'à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou pas.

J'essayais de bouger les bras et ressentis des picotements comme s'ils avaient été engourdi, ce qui était probablement le cas. Après un important effort, je me redressais sur les coudes pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de ma prison à la forte odeur de désinfectant.

À ce moment, une infirmière passa la porte –certainement pour me faire un petit contrôle journalier. Elle avait l'air passablement fatiguée, mais lorsqu'elle m'aperçue à moitié redressé dans mon lit, je crus qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Sa peau avait virée au blanc et ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que ceux d'un poisson rouge.

Je la regardais un instant, légèrement dépassée, sans pouvoir rien dire. L'infirmière se reprit finalement.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, sourit-elle aimablement, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je réfléchis un instant à la question. Comment allais-je ? Indubitablement bien.

-Plutôt bien, merci.

-Parfait ! Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ?

Là je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Qu'avais-je fais pour que je me retrouve à l'hôpital et qu'on aille jusqu'à me demander comment je m'appelais ?

-Sakura Kinomoto.

-Bien, et quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai dix-neuf ans.

-Exact.

Évidemment que c'était exact, c'était de moi que l'on parlait, comment aurais-je pu me tromper sur mon âge, je vous le demande ?

L'infirmière me posa encore quelques questions du style : où habites-tu ? Combien de frère et sœur as-tu ? Comment s'appellent-ils ? Comment se nomment tes parents ?

Pour dire la vérité, je commençais très sérieusement à flipper… Je voulais juste savoir ce qui c'était passé, aussi interrompais-je la femme.

-Excusez-moi, fis-je poliment, mais comment je me suis retrouvée là ? Que m'est-il arrivé exactement ?

L'infirmière eut un regard compatissant qui me donna des frissons dans le dos.

-Vous ne préférez pas attendre votre frère avant tout ? Il ne devrait pas tarder, il vient tous les jours après le travail vous savez. Parfois sa femme l'accompagne même. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup vous aimer ! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez réveillée.

-Attendez une seconde… la repris-je. Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

Mais la femme ne semblait pas décidée à aborder ce sujet tout de suite vu la moue qu'elle m'offrit. En temps normal, j'aurai trouvé cette moue presque mignonne, mais j'étais bien trop inquiète.

Je tirai sur mes bras pour me redresser un peu plus.

-S'il vous plait, implorais-je.

La femme me lança encore un regard lourd avant de soupirer, elle préférait vraisemblablement que mon frère soit là, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus me laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Cela fait presque une semaine que vous étiez dans le coma.

Sur ce, elle me lança un dernier sourire timide avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle avait raison, car j'aurai été prête à la harceler de question si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée seule.

Sept jours… C'était long ! Il m'était déjà arrivé de faire des malaises, mais pas de tomber dans le coma. Avais-je eu un choc crânien important ? Je me tâtais la tête, mais ne tombais sur rien qui soit perceptible au toucher, ni aucune douleur notable. Le mal de crâne que j'avais eu au réveille c'était dissipé et je retrouvais petit à petit la motricité de mes membres. Ils étaient un peu raide après être restés immobiles pendant toute une semaine, mais sinon, tout était relativement normal.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans le couloir ainsi que des voix inconnues qui disaient « On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! » ou « Un peu de silence, on est dans un hôpital ici ! ». Mais je n'y fis vraiment attention, j'étais tout bonnement focalisée sur ce bruit de pas. Je m'étonnais de reconnaitre l'allure de mon frère, la même qu'il adoptait toujours quand il me courait après alors que je chassais les cartes avec…

Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait en moi. Je savais ce que je faisais ici. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu sortir de mon esprit ? J'avais si honte que j'aurai voulu me frapper, me griffer les joues jusqu'au sang. Mais tout ce que je me contentais de faire, ce fut de pleurer.

C'est alors que mon frère pénétra dans la pièce, haletant. J'eu alors encore plus honte…

Moi Sakura, j'avais tenté de me suicider, et, non seulement j'en avais oublié la cause, mais en plus, ma pauvre tentative avais failli détruire la vie de mon frère pour de bon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Retour.**

J'étais restée longtemps assise derrière la fenêtre, à regarder dehors comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans la rue, mais rien ne s'y passait jamais. Le mieux que je pouvais faire, c'était compter les voitures. Malheureusement, c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas penser, même lire me poussait au supplice.

Juste avant de sortir de l'hôpital, deux jours plus tôt, mon frère Toya était venu, la peur et l'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux, mais il avait toujours su être maître de lui-même. C'était donc sur un ton très neutre qu'il m'avait tout raconté : comment la mort brutale de Shaolan avait réduit ma vie en miette et comment j'avais avalé des médicaments un soir où lui et sa femme étaient sortis.

Cette scène tournait en boucle dans ma tête, mais je ne pleurais pas, mes yeux étaient bien trop secs pour ça. Cependant, je ne dormais pas et ne mangeais pas non plus. C'était étrange comme toutes ses envies primaires disparaissent lors de traumatismes. Je me demandais comment Toya faisait, lui qui trompait sa femme de manière éhonté en lui susurrant à longueur de temps qu'elle était la plus belle. Et, certes, elle l'était. Mais il ne ressentait aucun amour pour elle, alors qu'elle, était dévorée de passion pour lui.

Je m'interrogeais sur ce principe. Comment peut-on vivre quand la personne que l'on aime n'est plus là ? Je ne désire pas vivre sans Shaolan si c'est pour finir comme la pitoyable « histoire d'amour » de mon frère. C'était d'ailleurs dans cette optique que j'avais décidé de sauter le coche, de prendre ces médicaments. Et j'avais bien failli réussir mon coup…

Pauvre Toya, que serait-il devenu sans moi ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, une partie de moi se fichait bien des sentiments de mon frère et voulait simplement se morfondre pour ensuite dépérir de chagrin. Une autre partie me soufflait qu'il fallait que je reste là, avec lui. Depuis que papa avait été interné et que Akizuki était partie, il n'avait plus vraiment la tête sur les épaules. C'était pour ça qu'il avait épousé cette femme, Kaho Mizuki. Mais ça n'avait rien arrangé. Il avait cru pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau, comme lorsqu'il était au lycée et qu'elle lui donnait des cours de soutien. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'avait jamais dépassé ce stade et, qu'après l'avoir eu, sa beauté l'avait bien vite lassé.

J'en étais relativement triste, Kaho était si gentille… Enfant, elle avait été mon professeur, je l'avais toujours aimé et elle m'avait toujours encouragée dans ma relation avec Shaolan…

Oh, Shaolan… Comme il me manquait !

Une petite boule de fourrure vint se frotter contre ma main et je sursautais, surprise par l'intrusion.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air en si mauvais état, dit Kero en m'auscultant de la tête aux pieds, tu réagis toujours de la même manière. Et ce depuis pas loin de dix ans qui plus est !

Il voulait certainement me remonter le moral, mais Kero avait un estomac toujours vide plutôt qu'un sens de l'humour inébranlable. Bien sûr, il arrivait que cette petite peluche couleur sable me fasse rire autrefois, mais c'était un autre temps.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible en version peluche, rétorquais-je sur un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-Comme si j'avais le loisir de reprendre ma forme originelle, répliqua Kero sans relever. Je serais bien trop encombrant dans cette chambre, et si quelqu'un me voyait !

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. C'est vrai que ma chambre n'était pas très grande, elle le paraissait pourtant quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Toya est au courant pour toi, sans parler de Kaho, elle, elle est encore plus au courant puisqu'elle était dans le clan de Clow.

-Clow serait peut-être une aberration de langage dans la mesure où il est mort il y a…

-Bon, ok ! Dans le clan d'Eriol, t'es content ?

Je n'avais pas envie d'être contredite. Pas aujourd'hui ! Et surement pas non plus d'ici les cinq prochaines années !

-Ohhhhh ! Je t'en prie, grogna Kero. T'as vie n'est pas fini – même si tu as bien failli y mettre un terme – il faut que tu reprennes pied là !

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau.

\- VA-T'EN ! SORS D'ICI, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Je lui envoyais un livre dessus pour le presser un peu plus. Déjà les yeux me brûlaient. Moi qui croyais que je ne pourrais plus pleurer…

Kero quitta la pièce précipitamment, non sans claquer la porte pour manifester son mécontentement.

Je me recroquevillais sur ma chaise, le visage dans les genoux. Il n'avait vraiment aucun tact ! Il croyait peut-être que je ne savais pas tout ça ? Que je ne me détestais pas assez pour avoir tenté de me tuer ? Mais sur le coup, ça avait été si tentant, ni lui, ni mon frère, ni Kaho n'étaient là. J'avais cru l'entendre m'appeler… Oh mon dieu, comme c'était dure…

Je pleurai encore un moment et me rendis compte que le cadre n'était pas du tout adapté à ma guérison ou à une quelconque remise en état. Certes je me trouvais dans ma chambre, mais, juste après… l'accident de Shaolan, j'avais renversé tous les bibelots posés sur les étagères. Si j'avais eu assez de force – ou si je ne m'étais pas entaillée avec un morceau de vase brisé – j'aurai probablement renversé l'armoire également.

Ça avait un petit côté pitoyable. Si la même situation était arrivée à n'importe qui d'autre, je n'aurai pas pu rester sans réagir, je n'aurai pas toléré un tel comportement. Mais voilà, c'était à moi que ça arrivait, comment me juger moi-même ? Notre relation était si fusionnelle, si intense… Elle s'était brisée si vite. Un instant d'inattention, un coup de volant un peu trop brusque, une voiture qui roulait un peu trop vite de l'autre côté de la route, un accident mortel pour l'amour de ma vie, ainsi que pour les trois passagers de l'autre véhicule…

Quel abruti ! Il m'avait promis !

Le remord me serra la gorge, il y avait tellement de chose que je n'avais pas pu lui dire, ou tout du moins, pas entièrement… Et voilà que je passais mes nerfs sur Kerobero.

Je m'essuyais le visage en vitesse et me levais en titubant, il fallait que je le retrouve !

À cette heure de la journée, Toya était encore loin d'être rentré et peut-être en serait-il de même pour Kaho, mais je n'en étais pas aussi sûre. Et effectivement, elle trainassait dans sa chambre, un livre à la main. Je l'avoue, je l'adorais, j'aurai voulu me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer jusqu'à ce que tous mes problèmes finissent par s'évanouirent à son contact. Et s'il avait fallu rester toujours en contact avec elle pour ne plus jamais être assaillit par de mauvaises pensées, je l'aurai fait. Comment Toya pouvait-il être insensible au charme de cette femme ? Peut-être pour la même raison que je ne me sentais pas capable d'aimer qui que ce soit depuis l'accident de Shaolan.

Mais mon amour propre m'empêcha de franchir la porte, et je me fis la plus discrète possible.

Je fouillai toute la maison en commençant stratégiquement par le coin préféré de Kero : la cuisine. Depuis que papa ne vivait plus à la maison, Kero avait pris l'habitude de déambuler régulièrement dans la cuisine pour visiter le frigo.

Mais j'eus beau regarder dans tous les coins, aucun signe de lui…

L'avais-je vexé au point qu'il était retourné dans le livre ? Si c'était vrai, je n'avais aucun moyen de l'en faire sortir. Je me tentai tout de même à aller inspecter la bibliothèque de mon père.

Bien qu'il ne soit plus là, la bibliothèque était toujours d'une propreté impeccable et je ne doutais pas que Toya en soit à l'origine. Il n'aimait pas trop que Kaho entre dans cette pièce étant donné son histoire avec Eriol, c'était un lieu personnel qu'il ne partageait qu'avec moi (sans compter Kero et Yue puisque leur « maison » s'y trouvait).

J'avançai entre les rangées en passant les doigts sur les reliures des livres. Enfant je ne trouvais pas un grand intérêt à tous ces ouvrages ennuyeux, en réalité je ne pensais pas en avoir jamais ouvert un seul. Le livre de Clow mis à part.

C'est d'ailleurs au niveau de celui-ci que je m'arrêtai. La toute première fois que je l'avais empoigné, j'avais eu très peur. Je savais que cette peur n'était désormais pas comparable à celles que j'avais vécues jusqu'à présent. Il était amusant de voir comment nos frayeurs d'enfant peuvent parfois nous paraitre futiles.

Je tirai le livre et moi et l'observais un bon moment. Il était là, incrusté dans la couverture comme s'il n'avait jamais été qu'une simple enluminure. Son pelage semblait miroité dans le faux soleil derrière lui. Kero…

-Je suis désolée, commençai-je en cherchant mes mots. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir de cette manière, mais comprends-moi !

Pas de réaction, je n'étais même pas persuadée qu'il entende ce que je disais au travers du livre, mais je continuai tout de même.

-Je ne voulais pas m'énervée mais… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tout perdre !

Une larme que je n'avais pas sentie coulée s'écrasa sur la première de couverture en même temps qu'une voix froide me répondait à la place de Kero.

-Je trouve que tu parles un peu vite. Et tu ne réfléchis pas assez.

Je me tournai vivement vers mon nouvel interlocuteur.

-Yue, murmurai-je…

-Clow nous a créés, Clow nous a insufflés notre vie. Nous ne sommes pas uniquement des cartes Sakura, nous avons une âme. Kerobero et moi le sommes plus encore, en tant que gardiens du livre. Tu ne te rends pas compte du sentiment de vide qui habite un être lorsque son créateur disparait. Cette fois, il a tout perdu. Je ne peux réellement vivre que grâce au pouvoir de mon maître, alors que Kerobero, lui, vit par lui-même. Que ressent un gardien qui vit pendant des dizaines d'années sans contact aucun avec personne ? As-tu seulement pensé à cette éventualité ?

Je secouais la tête sans pouvoir rien dire. Il avait raison, et son ton froid et placide était encore plus dur que ses paroles en elles même. Non seulement il avait raison, mais il le savait, ce savoir rendait ses mots encore plus lourd. Kero était son compagnon, il connaissait tout de lui, même ce que Kero ne faisait que songer. Il était le soleil et Yue était la lune, l'un complémentaire de l'autre.

-As-tu également pensé au traumatisme que tu infliges à tes cartes ? reprit Yue. À Kerobero ? À moi ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte de tes actes.

Je me revoyais alors, seule chez moi pour la énième fois, les larmes plein les yeux, tremblante sur le canapé, la boîte posée juste en face de moi. Au départ je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de… Je voulais juste…

Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne pas en entendre d'avantage, pour ne pas me souvenir d'avantage.

-Tu as faillis détruire ce lien ce soir-là, poursuivit-il en haussa le ton. Toutes les cartes auraient alors pu se disperser de nouveau, tu aurais brisé le cœur de Kero comme il l'avait déjà été une fois. Et pis encore, tu m'aurais tué !

-Arrête ! Tais-toi, criais-je !

-Cela te va bien de jouer à l'autruche, dit-il avec mépris, si je suis fragile, si je menace de disparaitre, c'est parce que tu es lâche et faible ! Shaolan, lui, aurait été un meilleur maître !

C'en était plus que ce que je pouvais en supporter. Le livre m'échappa et les cartes se répandirent tout autour de mes jambes, face tournée vers moi et semblaient me lancer des regards accusateurs.

Perdants mon sang froid, je m'enfuis en courant jusque dans le salon. Je me réfugiai alors dans un coin, les bras autour des jambes, tremblant comme une feuille, je corps agité de spasmes. Je m'agitais d'avant en arrière pour tenter de me calmer, mais à chaque nouvel aller-retour, ma terreur grandissait alors que je sombrais lentement dans le délir. Toutes ces cartes que j'avais capturées, toutes sans exception me tournaient dans la tête et m'infligeaient le fruit de leur pouvoir. Tantôt écartelée, tantôt transpercée, tantôt disséminée, je vivais chaque instant comme s'il fut réel. Mais je ne mourrais pas ! La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et je suffoquais lorsque je l'aperçus. Il était juste une ombre, mais je savais que c'était lui !

-Shaolan, appelai-je désespérément !

Mais il se contentait de me regarder mourir carte après carte. Alors que je me faisais engloutir par des cordes qui se resserraient lentement mais efficacement autour de moi, je criai encore plus fort.

-SHAOLAN, SHAOLAN, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Alors il esquissa un mouvement et je crus être arrivée au bout de mon supplice. Il était là, il m'aiderait ! Plus jamais je n'aurai peur puisqu'il était avec moi…

Il sortit alors de sa poche une carte, et mon cœur sauta un battement. Cette carte je la connaissais si bien, c'était Shaolan qui me l'avait offerte : amour. Symbole d'une promesse entre lui et moi, un lien indestructible. J'eus l'impression que les douleurs s'apaisaient, il était là, oui ! Il était là. L'amour qui nous liait ne pouvait…

En un instant, il déchira la carte. J'écarquillai les yeux, cherchant une explication, mais la souffrance s'abattit une fois de plus sur moi, de manière si violente que je crus perdre connaissance. Mais je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux. Alors même que les liens me recouvraient le visage pour m'écraser la cervelle, j'entrevis son sourire, puis, ce fut le trou noir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Téléphone.**

Lorsque je revins à moi cette fois-ci, ce fut secoué par un personnage aux traits indistincts. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ma vue était tellement brouillée que c'en était le ressentit. Ce réveille n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de ces trois derniers jours, ni avec celui de l'hôpital. J'étais raide, j'avais froid et un goût de sang dans la bouche.

J'observai le visage de Kaho comme si les informations que mes yeux transmettaient à mon cerveau arrivaient avec dix secondes de retard.

Je ne sais pas si c'était les traits tendus de son visage où la lassitude que je lisais dans son regard, mais quelque chose en moi avait envie de se méfier de cette femme. Pourtant je l'adorais… Cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, me demanda-t-elle ?

Sa voix était douce et posée, le genre de voix que l'on veut entendre à chaque secondes de sa vie sans jamais avoir la sensation d'en avoir assez. Juste cette mélodie à l'infini. Kaho était vraiment l'incarnation de la perfection chez une femme : la beauté, la douceur, la gentillesse, l'intelligence et le charisme. Et pourtant quelque chose me gênait dans sa manière de me regarder.

-Ou-oui ! Tout va bien, haha…! Je vais juste sortir pour m'aérer un peu !

Je me levai un peu précipitamment et manquai de renverser Kaho au passage. Mes jambes mirent une ou deux secondes avant de me porter de manière convenable, puis je m'enfuis du salon à grand pas.

-Sakura ! Attends !

Je me raidis et me retournai avec précaution.

-Oui ?

-Prends au moins ton téléphone au cas où.

Elle me tendit mon téléphone portable que je n'avais pas daigné regarder depuis que j'étais rentrée de l'hôpital. Kero avait raison, je ne faisais que me renfermer sur moi-même… Il fallait vraiment que je sorte d'ici !

J'empoignai le téléphone sans vraiment parvenir à rendre son sourire à Kaho et sortis en vitesse.

Dehors, l'air commençait à se faire frais et le vent me giflait le visage. Ne sachant trop où aller, je déambulai dans les rues en redécouvrant les fonctions de mon portable. Je retrouvais principalement la fonction sms, et appel en absence. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient inquiétées pour moi, en particulier Tomoyo Daidōji, ma meilleure amie. Par le passé, Tomoyo avait toujours été derrière moi lors de ma quête pour récupérer les cartes de Clow. C'était également elle qui m'avait confectionné la moitié de ma garde-robe, et pas des moins extravagantes…

Je fus prise de remords devant la dizaine d'appels qu'elle m'avait passé sans succès et la bonne cinquantaine de messages qui avaient, eux aussi, été sans réponse. Je décidai donc de lui passer un coup de fil.

La tonalité retentit trois fois avant que Tomoyo ne décroche. Rapide !

-Sakura c'est toi ? Oh mon dieu ! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée… Tu vas bien au moins ?

-Oh euh… oui, répondis-je légèrement désarçonnée. Je suis un peu sortie pour prendre l'air et j'ai vu que…

-Oh ! Tu es dehors, où ça ? J'arrive !

-Tu ne sais même pas où je suis.

-On se retrouve au parc dans lequel on passait pour aller à l'école quand on était petite ! À tout de suite !

Tomoyo me raccrochait au nez. Habituellement c'était quelqu'un de relativement calme et posée, mais, d'habitude, je ne faisais pas de tentative de suicide… Je ne cherchais même plus à essayer d'expliquer mon geste, j'avais l'impression de me relier à l'avis général : j'avais été faible et pitoyable.

Si Shaolan me voyait… Il devait avoir honte. Je levai la tête comme si j'avais pu le voir à travers les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant deux bonnes heures, mais les nuages faisaient paraitre l'atmosphère plus sombre.

Je marchais lentement jusqu'au parc. L'espace de jeu qui y avait été aménagé avait été construit alors que j'étais encore enfant. À cette époque, le toboggan nous semblait immense et il brillait presque sous le soleil. Aujourd'hui je repassai devant avec nostalgie, le mètre vingt du toboggan ne me faisait plus frémir et les couleurs s'étaient délavées à force d'intempéries. L'espace de jeu semblait appartenir à un autre temps, tout comme moi.

Je me tournai juste à temps pour voir une Cadillac gris-souris se garer aux abords du parc. La ville était relativement grande, mais j'avais rarement vu qui que ce soit au volant d'une Cadillac, Tomoyo mise à part. J'étais donc sûre que c'était elle.

Quand ses cheveux noirs apparurent dans l'embrasure de la portière, mon cœur fut rempli d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Tomoyo était comme mon double, ma jumelle, mon autre moitié. Son air maternel donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il fut un temps, elle ne se baladait jamais sans son caméscope. Et ça m'aurait inquiété si ça avait toujours été le cas. J'avais quelques appréhensions quant aux voitures désormais, être distrait au volant était déjà assez facile, pas besoin de se rajouter des distractions ! Cependant, voilà bien des années que Tomoyo n'avait plus fait de film. La caméra avait été un cadeau de son père, Tomoyo et ses parents vivaient dans une grande maison limite bourgeoise mais son père travaillait beaucoup pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. C'est pour se faire pardonner de ses absences et de ses longues heures de travails qu'il avait offert l'appareil à sa fille. Tout du moins, c'est ce que cette dernière et sa mère croyaient.

En réalité, il se révéla quelque temps après que Tomoyo et moi entrions au lycée que son père était à la tête d'un groupe de détournement de fond de très grande envergure. Son travail n'était qu'une couverture et il avait mentit à sa famille tout ce temps. Le père de Tomoyo fut envoyé en prison et dû payer une somme d'argent colossale en contrepartie de ses méfaits.

Tomoyo et sa mère se retrouvèrent sans le sous, sa mère fut obligée de vendre la maison et de trouver un emploi. Elle tomba peu à peu dans la dépression et devait prendre des médicaments pour ne pas céder à la folie. Tomoyo était la seule chose qui la raccrochait encore à ce monde et elle s'y attachait de toutes ses forces.

À dater de ces jours difficiles, Tomoyo cessa d'aller à l'école, jeta son caméscope au rebut et se lança dans la création de vêtements.

J'étais suffisamment bien placée pour dire qu'elle était douée. J'avais souvent portée ses créations et me portai volontaire pour lui donner un coup de main, mais elle refusa.

Honnêtement je l'admirais, elle avait toujours su garder son sourire malgré le combat qui devait faire rage à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle travailla d'arrache-pied, et elle réussit ! De nombreux magasines l'interviewèrent et le succès ne se fit pas attendre. Sa réussite fut telle qu'elle put bientôt racheter une maison convenable pour y loger avec sa mère, et même si cette dernière travail encore à mi-temps, Tomoyo contribue à la majeur partie des revenus. Ce qui n'était pas rien pour une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans !

Elle ne filma plus jamais. Tomoyo était d'une nature très douce et compréhensive, mais la trahison était une chose qu'elle ne tolérait pas. Il est difficile d'imaginer de renier ses parents. Même si mon père me coupait les deux bras et les deux jambes je l'aimerais encore. Mais Tomoyo avait tout simplement tiré un trait sur son père et elle entendait bien ne plus jamais le revoir.

Cette réalité me rendit triste alors que ma meilleure amie s'approchait de moi.

-Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?

Je me jetai dans ses bras et les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même de mes joues tandis que Tomoyo me caressait doucement les cheveux d'une main experte. C'était dur à dire, mais j'avais souvent eu besoin de réconfort ces dix dernières années…

-Allons, allons, me souffla-t-elle de sa voix douce, racontes-moi ce qui se passe.

-J'ai fait…. une bê-bêtise, chouinai-je pitoyablement. S-sans moi, tout le monde serai… serai bien mieux !

Je fus prise de spasme au moment où je tentais de calmer mes sanglots. Tomoyo attendit que je me calme avant de répondre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde, tout le monde était triste à l'idée que tu ne sois plus là. Ça aurait été pire si tu étais arrivée à tes fins. Personne ne t'en veut pour ce que tu as fait, c'était juste un moment d'égarement, rien de plus.

-Et tu t'es tellement inquiétée, fis-je en relevant la tête, les yeux bouffis de larmes.

-Comme tout le monde, me rassura-t-elle. Mais Toya m'a appelé pour me dire que tu te portais bien, alors j'attendais seulement que tu te décides à m'appeler.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant son sourire sincère et bienveillant. Je ne connaissais décidément personne d'autre comme elle. Même la perfection de Kaho semblait incomplète face à l'image que j'avais de Tomoyo.

Je replongeai mon nez dans son cou pour me donner un peu de courage, et mon amie répondit volontiers à mon étreinte, elle savait que j'en avais besoin.

-Il y avait tellement de chose que j'aurai aimé lui dire, repris-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Tu veux remédier à ça ?

Je me redressai pour la regarder en face – ce qui n'était pas évident puisqu'elle faisait presque dix centimètres de plus que moi – d'un air interrogateur. À sa place, j'aurai probablement ri en voyant ma tête, mais Tomoyo resta très sérieuse et m'attrapa doucement la main.

Elle m'entraina jusqu'à sa voiture et j'eu quelques réticences, mais m'installai quand même sur le siège passager. Pour dire la vérité, je n'aimais pas trop les Cadillac, elles étaient trop… spéciales à mon goût. Et elles coutaient surtout beaucoup trop chères pour que je pense à m'en acheter une. Peut-être pour mes vieux jours ? Parce que, si l'extérieur ne me payait pas de mine, le cuir des sièges étaient vraiment agréable : on se serait cru sur un nuage.

J'aurai presque apprécié si je ne m'étais pas crispée sur mon siège à chaque fois que l'on croisait une nouvelle voiture. Heureusement il commençait à se faire tard et ce coin n'était pas trop fréquenté.

J'avisai une voiture sombre arrêté au bord de la route et une jeune fille qui parlait au conducteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son attitude était plus aguicheuse qu'autre chose et, penchée comme elle l'était, elle laissait à la vue une grande partie de son décolleté. L'homme au volant ne devait pas en perdre une miette…

D'un coup j'eu un pressentiment et me retournait pour observer la fille une dernière fois avant qu'elle disparaisse au loin.

-Tomoyo… Tu as vu ?

Mon amie me jeta un bref regard que je ne captais pas vraiment puisque je regardais à moitié derrière nous, mais j'eu la vague impression qu'elle était désolée. Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que c'était Rika ?

Elle ne dit rien, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le prononcer à voix haute parce que ça m'aurait paru plus réel, mais j'étais déjà choquée.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? m'exclamai-je presque dans un cri. Mais comment… !

Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase. Rika était une fille si gentille. Nous n'étions pas allées dans le même collège, mais nous avions quand même gardé le contact pendant quelque temps. Et puis au fur et à mesure on ne c'était plus beaucoup parlé, mais jamais ô grand jamais ne n'aurai pensé…

-Tu te rappelles du professeur Terada, me demanda Tomoyo, coupant cours à mes pensées ?

-Oui, fis-je songeuse. C'était notre professeur en primaire, et Rika était amoureuse de lui.

-Et ça, ça ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille ?

Je ne comprenais pas et Tomoyo développa un peu plus son idée.

-Lorsque l'on était enfant, Rika était amoureuse de notre professeur. Nous étions petites, on ne se rendait pas forcément compte, mais cet amour était déjà malsain. A-t-on déjà vu un enfant aimé un adulte de cette manière ? Je t'accorde que ça peut parfois arrivée, mais ce n'est pas normal !

Je rougis légèrement. Je n'avais pas analysé ce comportement. Enfant j'étais persuadée que l'amour résolvait tous les maux parce que j'étais entourée d'un père et d'un frère qui m'aimaient beaucoup. J'étais également amoureuse d'un ami de mon frère, il était bien plus vieux que moi – surtout à l'époque, ça faisait une grosse différence – mais pas autant qu'entre le professeur Terada et Rika…

-Je ne suis pas experte, reprit Tomoyo de sa voix calme, mais je pense que c'est lié au fait que Rika n'ait pas de père. Le manque d'affection paternel l'avait amené à aimer des hommes plutôt que des garçons de son âge. Cependant, monsieur Terada était un bon professeur d'école et jamais il ne se serait permis de flirter avec une petite fille de sa classe. Mais Rika n'a jamais lâché l'affaire, même pas en apprenant qu'il s'était marié. Et pourtant elle en était malade, je l'avais croisé en ce temps-là et je l'avais trouvée… changée. Le fait est que j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle et monsieur Terada c'était plus ou moins mis ensemble, alors Rika devait essayer de recoller les morceaux entre eux. Il trompait sa femme alors même que celle-ci attendait leur deuxième enfant.

Mon amie marqua une pose, concentrée sur la route. Je restais sans voix, captivée par son histoire.

-Monsieur Terada a finalement voulu rompre avec elle en comprenant son erreur. Mais il était trop tard, Rika continuait à le harceler et le choc n'en fut que plus dur pour elle. Le mariage de notre professeur était sur le point d'être mis en péril, mais, par quelques pirouettes, monsieur Terada réussi à convaincre sa femme de la folie de Rika – ce qui n'était pas très compliqué – et à redresser la barre de son couple. Ils déménagèrent loin d'ici, dans un endroit inconnu de Rica. Oh ! Elle essaya bien de le retrouver si c'est ta question. Mais elle n'y parvint pas et sombra petit à petit dans la folie. C'est pour ça qu'elle se prostitue depuis presque un an. Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas été au courant, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Elle me sourit, mais je ne m'offusquai pas. Enfant, apprendre que des gens en savaient plus que moi et ne me disaient rien pour me protéger m'aurai probablement fait bouder. Aujourd'hui je me rendais juste compte que je préférais ne pas savoir. C'était plus simple et ça faisait moins mal que connaitre la vérité.

Deux minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta sur un petit parking près d'un terrain boisé. Mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, Rika hantait toutes mes pensées.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'une fille aussi gentille puisse tomber si bas, murmurai-je avant de ravaler mes paroles.

N'avais-je pas moi aussi essayé de me foutre en l'air après tout ?

-C'est vrai que c'est triste, confirma Tomoyo, mais quand tu l'as regardé, tu n'as pas trouvé qu'elle était faite pour ça ?

Je lançai un regard horrifié vers la meilleure amie qui était absolument sérieuse. Son expression me poussa à réfléchir.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Rika autrement que la petite fille au visage en cœur qui adorait la pâtisserie. Mais Tomoyo avait raison, quand j'avais vu Rika, avant même de la reconnaitre, je n'avais vu en elle qu'une fille facile car c'était ce qu'elle était pour son travail. Si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça ainsi. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle et je comprenais aisément qu'elle puisse attirer les hommes. Mais dans ce cas, n'aurait-elle pas aussi pu tourner la page et se trouver quelqu'un fait pour elle ? Les jolies femmes avaient rarement tendance à finir seule…

-Elle n'a jamais essayé de passer à autre chose ? De ce trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tomoyo avait ouvert sa portière et me fixa dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de faire ressortir quelque chose en moi.

-Désires-tu passer à autre chose vis-à-vis de Shaolan ?

Je restai muette. Il était évident que non ! Ou, tout du moins c'était la conviction que j'avais alors.

Tomoyo n'attendit pas ma réponse et descendit de voiture. Je la suivis et observait le cimetière.

Si j'avais fait plus attention, je l'aurai forcément reconnu, c'était l'un des plus grands cimetières de la ville, celui où on avait enterré l'amour de ma vie…

Je me retournai vivement pour attraper la portière, mais Tomoyo m'agrippa par le bras.

-Il faux affronter les fantômes Sakura, me susurra-t-elle, pas les laisser nous effrayer. En tant que chasseuse de carte, ce concept ne t'est pas inconnu !

Je plongeai dans ses grands yeux gris bleutés et lâchai progressivement la portière.

-C'est bien, m'encouragea Tomoyo, vas-y à ton rythme.

Nous entrâmes dans le cimetière et mon amie me dirigeait vers la tombe de Shaolan. Je ne pensais, et même, je ne voulais pas remettre les pieds ici… Mon souhait avait failli être réalisé, mais j'étais là. Je ne voyais pas vraiment où je me conduisais, ma vision était comme troublée et les objets tournaient autour de moi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement et l'environnement cessa de se tordre, tout redevint normal. Une dizaine de bouquets de fleurs étaient étalés sur la tombe ainsi qu'une plaque que je savais offerte par Meiling, la cousine de Shaolan.

Tomoyo alluma un bâton d'encens et fit une petite prière à l'attention du défunt. Moi je ne pouvais que regarder, les yeux écarquillés comme si je ne voulais pas croire que c'était vrai. Exactement comme la première fois que j'étais venue…

Je m'écroulai à genoux et me mis à pleurer à chaude larme. Je parlais à la tombe tout en pleurant, mais je doutais que qui que ce soit comprenne quoi que ce soit tant mes sanglots défiguraient mes paroles. Mais ça n'était pas grave, c'était pour Shaolan. Comme il me manquait… J'avais l'impression d'avoir un couteau en travers de la gorge, mais lui raconter ce qu'il se passait, ce que je ressentais alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'entendre me faisait du bien.

Lorsque je me redressai enfin, Tomoyo n'était plus là. Je m'essuyai le visage et me redressai pour observer les alentours, mais ne la vis nulle part. Cela dit, je n'avais pas peur, Tomoyo était ma meilleure amie et je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée.

Je fis un dernier au revoir à Shaolan et me mis à déambuler au milieu des tombes. J'avais toujours trouvé les cimetières tristes, mais maintenant que je me baladais à travers les rangés, je revenais sur mon opinion. Il y avait partout de gros bouquets colorés, parfois même des talismans pour éloigner les mauvais esprits flottants dans le vent qui donnait une allure esthétique aux tombes.

Je me rappelai que mon père m'avais dit que les cimetières n'étaient pas des lieux plus tristes que les autres, seulement des lieux de souvenirs. Et tous les souvenirs n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais en ce temps-là, j'étais très petite et la perte de ma mère m'avait beaucoup affectée, je n'avais pas compris.

Au détour d'une rangée, j'aperçus un autre visiteur. Il faisait vraiment sombre à présent – les gardiens n'allaient probablement pas tarder à fermer les grilles de la nécropole – et je n'arrivais pas bien à distinguer ses traits mais son attitude rappelait quelqu'un…

Je m'approchai doucement, comme si de rien était et que je me baladais seulement entre les sépultures en silence (ce qui était presque le cas) jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin identifier le personnage.

-Toya ?

Mon frère se tourna vers moi, le regard infiniment triste. Puis il se reprit et afficha une expression suffisante.

-C'est toi le monstre ? Si j'avais su que tu sortirais de la caverne qui te sert de chambre, j'aurai pris un sac plus gros, il va surement pleuvoir de l'or !

Il me taquinait et il fut un temps où j'aurai réagi au quart de tour, mais je ne mordis pas à l'hameçon cette fois.

-Tu en as parlé avec Kaho ? fis-je en réponse.

Il m'observa avec un regard presque mauvais, il faisait toujours ça quand il avait l'impression que les autres s'intéressaient un peu trop à ses affaires.

-Tu sais bien que non ! Je ne partage rien avec cette femme à part mon lit.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec elle alors ?

-Pour ne pas que la famille se retrouve en miette encore une fois peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

Je me figeai. Il arrivait très rarement que Toya s'énerve contre moi, mais en un sens il avait raison…

-Excuse-moi, lâcha-t-il finalement, c'est juste que… Je suis las de tout ça ! Papa a pété les plombs et je suis presque sûr que la mort de maman y est pour quelque chose, alors que ça fait si longtemps. Akizuki est morte elle aussi, toi tu as failli y passer et j'allais me retrouver seul avec cette femme !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Akizuki est morte, dis-je doucement.

Il aurait pu me rétorquer la même chose au sujet de Shaolan, mais il ne le fit pas, c'était encore trop frais dans mon esprit. En revanche, la mort de Akizuki commençait à dater, mais la brèche qui c'était ouverte dans l'âme de mon frère n'arrivait pas à ce refermer. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'imaginait sans cesse quelle aurait été la vie avec elle. Ils avaient été fiancés après tout, mais juste après cela, on lui détecta une tumeur au cerveau métastasée. Aucun moyen n'était possible pour la sauver et ça avait brisé le cœur de Toya.

Cependant, chez Toya, tout conflit était forcément intérieur. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su l'étendu de sa peine, ni l'intensité du mal qui le rongeait.

C'est peu après qu'il avait retrouvé Kaho au hasard des chemins et que leur « histoire » c'était construite.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que Kaho et Akizuki aient les mêmes origines qui l'avait poussé à ce fiancer avec elle ? Après tout, elles venaient toutes les deux du clan d'Eriol. Même si d'une certaine façon, Kaho était plus humaine que Akizuki.

Je m'interrogeai sur les causes de sa mort. Akizuki était le réceptacle d'une des créatures de Clow, tout comme Yukito, mon premier amour, avait été le réceptacle de Yue. Mais elle avait choisi de rester réceptacle pour vivre sa vie avec Toya. Peut-être était-elle alors tellement humaine qu'elle avait pu succomber à la maladie alors que la seconde partie d'elle était immortel ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas si sa seconde personnalité était toujours en vie.

-Et si on rentrait, suggérai-je ?

-C'est une excellente idée.

Mon frère me tendit son bras et je le pris en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire. Peut-être que de venir souvent ici était un peu comme tromper sa femme pour une morte, mais d'un autre côté, ça le maintenait en vie et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Alors que nous sortions du cimetière, j'avisai Tomoyo assise sur un banc de pierre près de sa voiture, un magazine à la main. Elle ne devait pas réussir à lire grand-chose avec la nuit qui tombait, mais je la soupçonnais de seulement feuilleté les photos.

Elle sourit alors que nous nous rapprochions d'elle.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé de la compagnie Sakura, s'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est très gentil de t'être occupé de ma sœur, Tomoyo, fit Toya en inclinant la tête. Je vais prendre le relais à présent.

Tomoyo hocha également la tête en retour et nous nous dîmes au revoir avant de monter dans nos voitures respectives : Tomoyo dans sa Cadillac, et moi et mon frère dans son vieux taco rouillé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Isolement.**

Je dormis vraiment bien cette nuit-là, comme si avoir passé un peu de temps dans le cimetière m'avais libéré d'un poids invisible. Je ne rêvai ni de ma dispute avec Kero, ni de la manière dont Yue m'avait parlé. Je ne rêvai pas non plus que mes cartes essayaient de me tuer, ce qui était fortement bénéfique sur mon état de santé ! Je me sentais vraiment bien alors même que je n'étais pas vraiment réveillée, je somnolais tranquillement en attendant d'être suffisamment alerte pour me lever.

Mais je n'eu pas le luxe d'un réveille tranquille car un hurlement retentit quelque part dans la maison.

Je me dressais sur mon lit avec la chair de poule. Ce hurlement n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'on pousse lorsqu'on s'écrase un orteil contre un meuble, il avait quelque chose de plus sinistre… Je n'avais jamais entendu Kaho crier, mais à cet instant, je sus que c'était elle !

Je bondis hors du lit avec la clé qui me permettait d'activer mes cartes et dévalai les escaliers.

Je découvris Kaho, collée contre le mur qui jouxtait les escaliers, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, une main tremblante posée sur sa bouche et l'autre plaquée contre le mur comme pour conserver son équilibre.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence tant elle était focalisé par ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir alors je m'avançai prudemment. D'un côté, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir ce qui se cachait dans la cuisine, surtout pas après avoir vu l'expression de Kaho, mais je ne pouvais plus vraiment reculer.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde, pris une grande inspiration et bondis dans la cuisine, clé en avant.

À la vision de ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur, mon corps eu un mouvement de recul, et je tombai lourdement sur le carrelage, claquant des dents, des larmes dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas le choc qui m'avais procuré ces sensations, je n'avais même pas mal. Mon regard était totalement obnubilé par le corps de Toya qui pendait en oscillant lentement au bout d'une corde, ses pieds à une dizaine de centimètres du sol.

-Oh mon dieu… Toya, soufflai-je.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis vaguement la voix de Kaho, paniquée, parler au téléphone. Elle devait certainement appeler les secours, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard, rien qu'à l'odeur je pouvais m'en douter…

Cette idée se répercuta partout dans mon organisme et me fit vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il me restait de la veille. De la bille remonta alors par mon œsophage, me brûlant la gorge et vomis une seconde fois.

Je tentais de m'extraire de la cuisine pour ne pas cracher des boyaux, mais mon estomac se contractait et grognait de manière effrayante. Tomber dans les pommes fut une bénédiction.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais pas à l'hôpital comme je l'avais pensé de prime abord. Cela me rassura, j'avais probablement tout rêvé ! Quel horrible songe… Je tentai de déglutir, mais un goût désagréable m'envahie la bouche et ma gorge me faisait mal.

Je plaçai un bras sur mon visage et me mis à pleurer doucement, en silence. J'avais tellement voulu que ce soit un rêve…

-Sakura ?

La douce voix de Tomoyo.

Je soulevai mon bras et observait son air à la fois triste et compatissant. Elle était au courant, c'était évident. Comment l'était-elle ? Je n'en savais rien et cela m'agaçait, ce pouvait-il que la mort de mon frère ait déjà été médiatisé ? Qui était intéressé par ça à part les petits journaux locaux miteux… Cela me faisait bouillir de colère.

Un plateau avec diverses nourritures froides était posé sur ses genoux. Le contenu n'avait pas été touché et je ne doutais pas qu'il eût été pour moi.

Je la fixai d'un regard qui me semblait légèrement éteint, mais je ne pouvais trop en juger puisque je ne me voyais pas.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Je la remerciais intérieurement de ne pas avoir demandé « Ça va ? » parce que je ne pensais pas que beaucoup de personne aille bien après la mort d'un membre de leur famille. Cela dit, comment me sentais-je ?

Faible vu que j'avais recraché mon dernier repas et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou au milieu de mon estomac, comme si on m'avait arraché le ventre pour le recoller ensuite, mais sans les boyaux et organes principaux qui devaient normalement s'y trouver. J'étais triste, c'était un fait, mais pas comme lors de la mort de Shaolan. Non, j'étais plutôt en colère, une colère qui me brûlait et me dévorait de l'intérieur en procédant de manière lente et douloureuse.

Toya m'avait trahie autant que je l'avais trahi. Sauf que lui avait réussi…

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là, fis-je en englobant ma chambre du regard.

-Depuis deux jours, répondit patiemment Tomoyo.

Je n'en revenais pas mes oreilles… Deux jours. Et juste en dormant puisqu'on ne m'avait pas emmenée à l'hôpital.

Je me redressai un peu trop brusquement et ma tête tourna. Tomoyo s'élança pour me rattraper avant que ma tête ne heurte le rebord de mon lit et que je ne m'assomme. Elle me tendit aussi un verre d'eau dans la foulée. J'acceptai volontiers et bu à petites gorgées.

La fraicheur de l'eau se propagea dans tout mon corps et détendit mes muscles. Tomoyo resta à côté de moi au cas où je tomberais de nouveau et ne dis rien tant que je n'eu pas repris la parole.

-Alors c'est vrai ? demandai-je sans plus de précision, Tomoyo lisait toujours dans mes pensées.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle comme si parler le moins fort possible pouvait rendre la réalité plus simple à accepter.

Ça n'était pas le cas.

-Je n'avais pas pensé que… Il était tellement…

Je ne pus former une phrase correcte et partie dans un rire nerveux et hystérique incontrôlable. À mon rire se mêlèrent des larmes et je pleurais franchement. Je me sentais si faible, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Plus rien, c'était un fait…

-Ce n'est en rien de ta faute, me dit Tomoyo en essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

Je tentai de calmer mes hoquets pour répondre, mais Kaho s'en chargea à ma place.

-Ça je n'en suis pas si sûre, déclara-t-elle, les bras croisés dans une attitude accusatrice.

Elle s'était posée contre l'encadrement de la porte, je ne l'avais même pas vu entrer… Tomoyo se retourna subitement vers elle, faisant tourbillonner ses mèches de cheveux, mais garda le silence devant l'allure de la jeune veuve.

Je comprenais pourquoi elle n'osait pas parler. Kaho avait toujours été très généreuse, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'autre s'exprimer dans ses yeux que la compassion. Mais à présent, ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur hostile et tout son visage semblait livré à un rituel carnassier qu'elle peinait à maitriser.

Ses traits ainsi déformés ne comportaient plus aucune beauté. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la gorgone à cet instant précis.

-Je ne… commençai-je, mais elle me coupa.

-Comprends pas ? Mais c'est que tu ne comprends pas grand-chose ma pauvre fille ! Je sais que tu lui as parlé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui tu lui as dit, mais c'est de ta faute !

Je me recroquevillai sur mon lit. Pourquoi m'attaquait-elle ? Pourquoi rejetait-elle la faute sur moi ?

-C'était au cimetière n'est-ce pas, reprit Kaho ? J'ai accepté beaucoup de chose pour réussir à l'avoir, j'ai pris sur moi tout ce temps. Et voilà que tu réduis tous mes efforts en miettes !

Elle criait presque, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Ce n'était pas de ma faite si Toya était mort, non, ce n'était pas de ma faute !...

-Je vous en prie, tenta de la tempérer Tomoyo, ne vous en prenez pas à Sakura de la sorte.

Mon amie semblait tendue ce qui m'effraya un peu. D'habitude, elle réussissait à calmer les gens juste par la voix et par des paroles sensées. Mais Kaho leva un doigt vers elle.

-Toi, cracha-t-elle ! C'est toi qui l'as emmené là-bas !

Avant que Tomoyo ait pu répliquer, la veuve déplia son autre bras et fit jouer deux de mes cartes entre ses doigts. Mais elles ne portaient pas la marque du sceau de Sakura, mais celui de Kaho.

Voir les lettres de son nom sur mes cartes brisa quelque chose en moi. Mon cerveau m'incita à prendre la fuite, mais mon corps était complètement tétanisé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite avec ça ? tonna Tomoyo sur un ton que je lui avais rarement entendu, celui qu'elle avait acquis après la trahison de son père.

Kaho ricana comme si la question était stupide avant de s'expliquer :

-Il semblerait que notre amie Sakura ait négligé ses pauvres cartes ces derniers temps. Briser leurs seaux fut un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Kaho retira son collier où un petit prisme s'agitait au bout la chaine. En un battement de cils, le collier s'était transformé en sceptre doré que la femme tenait avec précaution. Si je n'avais pas été sûr qu'elle allait l'utiliser contre moi, je l'aurai presque trouvé élégante, comme une majorette.

Mes larmes avaient séchées et je ne me préoccupais plus que de Kaho.

-Qu'avez-vous fais à mon bâton ? fis-je en prenant conscience de l'origine de son sceptre.

-Tu l'avais oublié sur le carrelage de la cuisine, répliqua innocemment la veuve. J'en ai pris soin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je serrai la mâchoire. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment tout ça allait se terminer, mais avec Kaho qui semblait avoir perdue la tête, plusieurs scénarios catastrophes défilèrent dans mon esprit. Du fait de l'adrénaline sans doute ?

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire, commença la femme en faisant tourbillonner son sceptre entre ses doigts, vous allez me suivre bien sagement, et plus vous coopérerez, mieux ça vaudra pour vous !

Elle nous sourit, mais plutôt du sourire du prédateur qui tente de faire baisser sa garde à sa proie.

-Et si on refuse, rétorqua Tomoyo ?

-Oh ! Et bien il y a une seconde méthode !

Kaho tendit son sceptre et activa une première carte.

Des racines se mirent à nous entourer Tomoyo et moi alors que Wood faisait son œuvre pour sa nouvelle maitresse.

J'observai le spectre, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux de me faire subir son sortilège, mais pas spécialement malheureux non plus… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous eûmes beau nous débattre, nous fûmes bientôt complètement ligotés.

J'essayai d'appeler à moi le pouvoir que j'avais sur les autres cartes mais ne sentis rien. Kaho avait-elle pu briser nos liens en si peu de temps ?

Si je ne pouvais pas répondre à la question, je pouvais clairement remarquer que la femme était particulièrement fière d'elle, comme si nous attraper consistait à un exploit en soit. Avec des cartes contre des personnes sans défense, les chances de l'emporter sont proches de cent pourcent.

-Tu sais Sakura, fit Kaho en triturant le bout son sceptre, c'est dommage que tu ne ressembles pas plus à Toya. Pour être tout à fait honnête, vous n'avez rien en commun : ni le physique, ni la prestance, ni le charisme. Rien ! Ce qui est vraiment regrettable pour toi. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai toujours pu t'enfermer dans une cage, quelque part dans cette maison, pour te garder avec moi. Au moins tu me l'aurais un peu rappelé malgré ce que tu lui as infligé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous projeter ? lançai-je, la voix plus tremblante que je l'aurai voulu.

J'essayais désespérément de gagner du temps, il fallait que je sorte Tomoyo de cette situation, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. De plus j'avais peur, peur de cette femme obsédée par mon frère qui tenait des propos tout à fait aberrant. Je voulais bien croire que Toya ait pu pencher pour un choix après avoir discuté avec moi, peut-être avait-il seulement admis une vérité qu'il refusait de voir depuis toutes ces années. Mais je ne l'avais pas poussé au suicide, en aucun cas !

J'étais tellement concentrée sur les réactions de Kaho que je ne me morfondis pas sur le sort de mon frère. Il fallait d'abord que je m'en sorte et ensuite je pourrais reprendre le cours de mes deuils.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, me répondit Kaho après une courte hésitation, l'air rêveur.

Elle reposa de nouveau son attention sur moi et j'eu l'impression que ma chair fondait sous son regard.

Elle activa la deuxième carte et des bulles se formèrent sous Tomoyo et moi. Wood se hâta de nous ligoter aux bulles pour ne pas que nous roulions et nous enfuyons et les bulles se mirent à léviter.

Satisfaite, Kaho tourna les talons et nos bulles suivirent derrière elle.

Tomoyo semblait complètement terrorisée et je la comprenais. Cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec elle…

-Tout se passera bien, Tomoyo, la rassurai-je en esquissant un sourire très peu convaincant.

-Vraiment, se moqua Kaho ?

Elle nous emmena ainsi jusqu'à la porte menant à la cave. En passant, je vis que la bibliothèque de papa avait été ravagée. Des étagères étaient renversées, tous les livres avaient été jeté au travers de la pièce, de nombreuses feuilles avaient été arraché et trônaient un peu partout, recouvrant le sol dans son intégralité.

-Non, criai-je !

-Non quoi ? répliqua Kaho avec une moue écœurée. Tu as détruit ce que j'avais de Toya, je détruis seulement ce que tu as de ton père !

-Vous êtes un monstre !

-Dixit la gamine qui a tentée de se suicider et qui a failli briser le cœur de toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient. Rassure-toi, je n'en faisais pas partie, j'aurai même été plutôt heureuse de ne pas t'avoir eu dans les pattes de nouveau !

Elle me lança un sourire radieux avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier de la cave.

J'avais les mains moites et des difficultés à déglutir. Je n'osai plus regarder Tomoyo en face, parce que je commençais à douter de ma capacité à la sortir de ce pétrin…

Normalement, le sous-sol ce composait de deux pièces : celle sur laquelle débouchait les escaliers qui était totalement encombrée de bric-à-brac et la cave en elle-même.

Je dis bien, normalement, car tout notre bazar à mon frère, mon père et moi avait été déplacé je ne sais où. Peut-être brûlé qui sait ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle nous enferme dans la cave, mais à la place, Kaho nous accrocha au mur de la première partie du sous-sol.

Le visage de la veuve avait quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant à la lueur blafarde de la seule lampe présente.

-Tu sais, déclara Kaho en se tournant vers Tomoyo, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'impliquer au départ. Mais tu passes trop de temps avec ma stupide belle-sœur. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas… Tu as l'argent, la réussite, tu peux côtoyer qui te chante dans la haute société, mais tu as quand même décidé de passer ton temps avec cette idiote.

-Évidemment, répliqua Tomoyo, vous n'avez aucune valeur de l'amitié ! Seule votre petite personne compte, mais Sakura est mon amie et je ne la laisserai pas tomber ! De plus, comme vous l'avez si bien souligné, j'ai beaucoup d'amis plus ou moins haut placés et ils ne tarderont pas à lancer un avis de recherche pour me retrouver. Je vous conseille de vous méfier !

Kaho partit dans un grand éclat de rire comme si Tomoyo avait sorti la meilleure blague du monde et qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ses menaces.

-Courage, courage, chantonna-t-elle avec délectation. Mais tu oublies que je suis en possession des cartes désormais ! Peu m'importe le nombre de personnes qui frapperont à ma porte, je détiens un pouvoir sur eux !

Elle nous lança un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

Je tournai la tête vers Tomoyo qui écumait de rage, les dents serrées et les cheveux tombant sur la figure. Même comme ça, elle semblait emprunte d'une aura de grandeur. Sa classe naturelle en tant que créatrice ? Je m'en voulais terriblement pour ce qui était en train de se passer, et j'espérais vraiment que Kaho bluffait ! On finirait soit par ce libérer, soit par être libérer, c'était évident !

-Pardonne-moi Tomoyo, murmurai-je…

-Ne démoralise pas Sakura ! Nous allons nous en sortir ! Comme lorsque nous étions enfant. Il en est arrivé des choses, mais nous avons toujours su nous débrouiller et nous sortir du pétrin !

Kaho revint alors chargée de tout un tas d'objets qu'elle faisait majoritairement porter par Bubbles.

Elle mit tout en place à commencer par une petite table de jardin pliante. Elle y déposa une grande boite métallique et le livre de Clow.

La vue de ce livre fit monter une angoisse en moi. Je cherchais Kero des yeux, mais ne le trouvais nulle part. Pourtant il devait être sorti du livre puisqu'il n'apparaissait plus sur sa couverture. M'aurait-il laissé ainsi entre les mains de Kaho ? Je ne pensais pas… La veuve devait l'avoir enfermé quelque part ! Cela dit, il ne pouvait probablement pas non plus aller à l'encontre des désirs de son maître.

La femme sortie un long couteau de la boite et s'approcha doucement de moi. Elle voulait faire couler mon sang, ça se voyait à son expression, elle voulait me voir hurler jusqu'à la supplier.

-Je vous en prie, fis-je la voix pâteuse à cause du manque de salive, Tomoyo n'a rien à voir là-dedans, laisser la partir !

Kaho parut réfléchir un instant et haussa les épaules.

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea avec Tomoyo et lui trancha la joue jusqu'au début du cou, suivant les courbures de son corps avec minutie.

Tomoyo poussa un hurlement déchirant qui me serra le cœur, je ne voulais pas voir ça, mais j'étais obligée de regarder… Je ne pouvais pas rester indifférente à la douleur de Tomoyo.

-Mais laissez là ! hurlai-je à m'en érailler la voix. Je vous dis qu'elle n'a rien fait !

-Parce que tu crois qu'après tout ce qu'elle a vu et entendu je peux la laisser partir aussi facilement ? se moqua la veuve. Même si j'effaçais sa mémoire, elle reviendrait te chercher et ça serait toujours la même chose. Et puis, lui faire du mal t'en fera d'autant plus que si je m'amusais avec toi d'abord.

Elle sourit et je revis la lueur folle dans son regard. L'horreur envahit tout mon corps amplifiée par l'odeur du sang de Tomoyo qui lui coulait sur les doigts. Je commençais à avoir la sensation que j'allais mourir ici…


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalité.**

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cet endroit ? Je ne le savais plus. Il n'y avait plus ni jour, ni nuit, ni heure dans un sous-sol. Kaho faisait bien attention de ne jamais revenir au même moment pour ne pas me donner d'éléments de repères.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblais, mais je doutais ne plus être que l'ombre de moi-même… Je n'avais pas vraiment mangé depuis une éternité, mes mains commençaient à s'atrophier et je sentais nettement mes côtes sous mes paumes. Celles-ci me brûlaient autant qu'elle me lançaient du fait des nombreuses lacérations que Kaho m'avait infligées. J'étais tellement faible qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de m'attacher, elle le faisait seulement pour me redresser afin de m'infliger de nouvelles tortures…

J'étais encore vivante, mais la mort était préférable à mon sort. D'une certaine façon, j'étais heureuse, Tomoyo était morte et elle avait réussi à retrouver la paix. Enfin je l'espérais. Je ne souhaitais que ça à présent, trouver le repos dans la mort, mais Kaho faisait bien attention de ne pas me tuer, pas à cause de mes blessures en tout cas.

Pourtant elle avait essayé tant de chose sur moi… Elle m'avait plusieurs fois passées à tabac entaillé avec plusieurs types de couteaux et de cutteurs, dessinant parfois des motifs sur ma peau désormais couverte de cicatrices elle m'avait également dépecé la peau du pied gauche pour finalement me le trancher à la hache pour éviter une infection elle m'avait aussi faite violer par le réceptacle de Yue en le forçant à reprendre cette forme mon crâne avait été rasé et l'un de mes yeux s'était crevé en heurtant un outil qui trainait un jour où Kaho avait décidé de me rouer de coups pour la énième fois.

Un bruit de talons haut parvint jusqu'à moi. C'était Kaho, je le savais, mais je ne réagissais même plus. La douleur avait détaché la conscience de mon corps, oui ça faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à tout ce que j'avais enduré jusque-là.

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit laissant passer un peu plus de lumière dans la pièce que celle distribuée par ma pauvre lampe. Il devait faire jour dehors. Comme j'aimerais être dehors...

Je ravalai un soupire et gardai la tête rivée contre le sol. Il avait beau être sale et sentir les excréments et le sang, tout valait mieux que cette femme.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi Sakura ? me demanda-t-elle sachant que j'étais trop faible pour réellement répondre.

C'était arrivé quelques fois, nos échanges étaient toujours plein de mépris l'une envers l'autre. Mais ça, ça remontait à une autre époque, une époque où même Tomoyo était encore là.

-Ta ténacité ! Je sais bien que tu voudrais mourir, je le vois dans ton œil encore effectif. Mais sache-le, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, pas tout de suite ! Mais, peut-être que je finirai par me lasser de toi…

Elle me redressa et me plaqua contre le mur. Des racines m'enserrèrent les poignets pour me maintenir debout.

Kaho fit apparaitre Yue, sa nouvelle fantaisie. Voilà quelque temps qu'elle le faisait apparaitre pour qu'il me torture à sa place afin de pouvoir mieux regarder. Parfois je voyais le tressaillement de ses muscles lorsqu'elle voulait être à la place de Yue, mais elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, ce qui était encore plus insupportable. C'était seulement un acte de voyeurisme malsain et ça me dégoutait. Mais je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, que pouvais-je faire ? Rien, assurément.

Yue attrapa une chaine cranté qu'il me planta dans la chair restante de mon ventre mis à nu depuis longtemps. La douleur était lancinante, mais je me criais pas encore, c'était un effort trop important qui ne méritait pas d'être gaspiller à tort et à travers.

C'est seulement lorsque Yue tira brusquement dessus et que la chaine m'arracha des petits bouts de chair sanguinolente que je m'accordais à pousser un cri. Des petits bouts de mon corps se collèrent aux vêtements et au visage de Yue mais ce dernier restait impassible. Je sentais du sang et d'autres fluides corporels me dégouliner le long du ventre.

Il avait déjà été tellement malmené que je me demandais comment mes organes n'étaient pas encore sortis de mon corps par ce biais…

Yue replaça la chaine à un autre endroit et réitéra son acte.

Kaho prit alors la parole, ce qui me désorienta d'autant plus que les douleurs que le gardien de la lune m'infligeait.

-Je pense que d'une certaine façon, je dois être jalouse de toi, fit-elle, songeuse. Tu avais toute l'attention de Toya, il ne jurait que par toi, il se sentait obliger de prendre la place de votre père et de te protéger. Il y mettait une énergie considérable, ne daignant me laisser que les miettes. Qu'aurait-il dis s'il avait su que c'était moi qui avait placé les médicaments sur la table le soir où tu avais tenté de te tuer ? C'est probablement moi qui serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ça avait été si tentant… Tu étais si faible après la mort de Shaolan, ton niveau d'anxiété était poussé au maximum. Il avait suffi de te laisser seule une unique soirée pour que tu craques. Et dieu sait que ça n'avait pas été facile de faire partir Toya de la maison, il avait fallu que j'insiste un long moment pour qu'il accepte enfin…

Cette dernière parole parut éveiller quelque chose en elle et elle arrêta son récit une seconde. Je ne pensais plus au châtiment de Yue, mais cela ne fit que redoubler mon hurlement lorsqu'il tira sur la chaîne. Je ne me croyais plus capable de crier aussi fort…

Mon cri sembla ramener Kaho à la réalité et elle reprit :

-Je savais qu'en insistant assez il finirait par accepter, il était comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté ma demande en mariage. Ça non plus ça n'avait pas été facile. Il était tellement obsédé par cette fille : Akizuki. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré après tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie, je ressentis comme une vague de passion me submerger. Il avait tellement changé, il semblait si… parfait ! L'approcher ne fut pas facile, mais je réussi tout de même à sortir avec lui. Parfois je devais faire semblant de ressembler à Akizuki, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque c'est dans ces moment-là qu'il me regardait vraiment. Je ne vivais que pour ces rares regards, je n'espérais même pas un sourire, tu étais, après la mort de sa première fiancé, la seule à qui il les accordait, même vague. Je ne le supportais pas. Mais je l'avais malgré tout eu pour moi et je tentais de m'en contenter.

»Cependant, un soir, tu lui as parlé, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as dit, mais en rentrant, il n'était plus le même. Il ne me regardait même plus, comme s'il avait été perdu. Et voilà qu'au petit matin, je l'avais trouvé pendu… Il était la seule chose que je désirai réellement, et il est également la seule chose que tu m'aies enlevée ! Comment pourrais-je te pardonner ça alors que tu m'as arraché à moi l'homme de ma vie ?!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de rage et elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à articuler. Elle allait me tomber dessus dans une autre crise de folie, je le savais et Yue le savais aussi puisqu'il s'écarta légèrement de moi.

Prise par une bouffée d'inspiration soudaine, je répondis à son discours.

-Tu es réellement pitoyable ! Je connais pas mal de femme qui ont été trahis, que ce soit par leur père ou par l'homme qu'elles aimaient, mais jamais je n'ai rencontré quelque d'aussi lamentable que toi !

-Tais-toi ! grogna Kaho, surprise que je puisse répondre.

Elle avait réprimé un sursaut ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Je me transformais peut-être aussi en monstre, comment savoir ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu te berçais d'illusion : ton mari parfait, ta vie parfaite, ta maison parfaite et même ta famille parfaite. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi loin de tout ça chez nous ! Ce n'était pas que Toya ne te regardait plus, c'est qu'il ne t'avait jamais regardé…

-Ça suffit, siffla-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

-Quand il couchait avec toi, fis-je en l'ignorant, ce n'était pas toi qu'il voyait ! C'était elle ! Akizuki partout ! Parce que c'était elle qu'il aimait et pas toi, il a accepté de se mettre avec toi parce que tu lui rappelais, parce qu'il la voyait lorsque tu l'imitais, mais il ne te voyait pas ! Il n'avait qu'elle au monde mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il gâchait sa vie avec toi !

Ma voix tremblait de rage et ma gorge me faisait souffrir mais je continuai avec mépris.

-Je t'ai défendu un moment, parce que je savais que Toya ne t'aimait pas. Tu étais la seule à ne pas le voir, à te bercer d'illusion ! Tu veux un scoop ? Le soir où je l'ai trouvé dans le cimetière devant la tombe d'Akizuki, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi expressif ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ce soir-là, mais si ça lui a permis de se rendre compte de son erreur et de s'échapper de la prison dans laquelle tu l'avais enfermé, par la mort, je suis heureuse de son sort !

J'avais presque crié mes derniers mots et je me sentais à bout de force. Kaho s'approcha très lentement de moi, je le savais parce que je l'entendais, mais mon œil refusait de me transmettre des informations plus claires.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à une vingtaine de centimètre de moi que j'avisai le maillet dans sa main.

-TAIS-TOI, hurla-t-elle en m'abattant l'outil sur le crâne de toutes ses forces.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois en hurlant des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Le sort qui me retenait au mur céda et Kaho continua de me frapper au sol, mais je ne sentais plus rien. Tout me semblait lointain et je me sentais m'éteindre peu à peu. Enfin ! Quelque chose de froid dégoulina de mon crâne sur ma tempe et je me doutais que ce n'était pas du sang.

Finalement tout cela allait finir comme dans mon rêve, hein Shaolan ! Est-ce que tu m'attends ? J'espère que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, tu seras tout de même fière de moi.

Shaolan, Toya, Tomoyo…

Fin.

* * *

Eh voilà ! Ca sera tout pour moi sur cette histoire, je ne désirai pas la faire très longue mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même appréciés :)


End file.
